


Hallucinations of Space Cetaceans

by Bogsli



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: A lot of drama in later chapters, Action/Adventure, Criminal AU Space Edition, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogsli/pseuds/Bogsli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few years after Stanley was kicked out of his household and had met Rick Sanchez who claimed to be working on something big. They'd stuck together for a few years scraping by, but now this 'something big' was complete and ready for use. Adventures through space ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallucinations of Space Cetaceans

The insistent pressing of something cold and smooth against Stanley's lips was what woke him. Even as he'd tried to bat away the unwelcome intrusion it only returned seconds later.

“Stan open up y-y-you need to drink this.” Without giving him time to answer the glass beaker was pressed back to Stan's lips and tipped. A lukewarm sludge oozed passed his lips making them feel drier and more chapped than ever. Stanley sat bolt up right and spluttered as the viscous tar-like mess seeped down his gullet. A hand took the place of the beaker on his lips stopping him from spitting out the sludge. “Don't-” There was a belch followed by a groan. “Don't spit it out. This cost most of our breakfast money.”

That wasn't the words he hoped to hear but still he begrudgingly swallowed the sludge in his mouth. Swatting Rick's hand away when he was done so he could wipe the tears prickling the corners of his eyes as his chest heaved with coughs; the tar seemed to coat his throat and inside of his mouth with a bitter tasting mucus that wouldn't shift despite his coughing.

“What the fuck did you just feed me?” Stan spat through his spluttering, certainly irritated that not only his pleasant dreams had been interrupted but he'd be unwillingly made guinea pig to one of Sanchez's less than ethical experiments before he'd even had a chance to open his eyes. Though it was a common recurrence, it was still a unwelcoming habit when living with Rick Sanchez. Last year he'd been sleeping on the other man's couch rent-free on the condition that he wouldn't touch anything and he'd make himself useful by occasionally taking part in the scientist's work, which, usually involved consuming unknown chemicals and seeing how he felt. It wasn't the worst job he'd taken up and at least this one got better. Slowly he'd moved from Rick's couch to his nerdy science room, to his bed and finally ended up going with him as he moved around the country (and even out of it sometimes). Their relationship was hard to explain. More than friends but not quite lovers. Either way Stan figured it was better than sleeping alone on the couch or worse, back in his car on the streets. A pair of pants hitting his face brought his train of thought to a screeching halt.

“Concentrated caffeine. L-look just trust me. We've got some pretty important science going on today just put your pants on.”

 

“Couldn't you just buy me a coffee?”

 

“That would be more expensive with at _least_ a twenty times less caffeine. I n-need you alert, brawny. Otherwise we could maybe die or be lost in space forever, that would b-... be really inconvenient to my work.” As he'd got dressed he barely listened to Rick's answer, after awhile each far-fetched reason after the other just blended into one big 'fuck it'. Wait.

 

“Die or get lost in _space_ what sort of operation are we running today?!” He flicked his eyes over Rick's face, surely the other man was high or drunk. Admittedly Rick was almost always drunk, but an idea as delirious as this had to of come from somewhere else. People had only just made it to the moon within the last few years. As much as he disliked doubting Rick's intellect, they were just two guys currently based in a run down apartment building in New Mexico trying to keep away from Mafia, druglords, loansharks, the law and anyone else who had their mugshots on dart boards. Definitely not astronauts working for NASA or anything remotely close. Yet he found no evidence that Rick was anything but slightly intoxicated.

 

“You forget what the end goal was here, P-Pines? Mother fucking interdimensional space portal gun baby!” The lanky scientist yelled, making a mock pistol with his hands and 'shooting' them up at the ceiling. Then before he could say anymore, Stan's forearm was roughly grabbed and he was pulled out of the bedroom of the tiny three room apartment into what they called a living room. Unable to afford anything with an actual study or garage, the living room had the kitchen in it and Rick's nonsensical gadgets and junk that he called his work. Even the TV was just held off the floor by a pile of old scrap metal sheets that always seemed to be on the verge of tipping over. Not to mention the fridge was filled with all sorts of jars, jugs and beakers of things he couldn't even get close to figuring out. He rarely ate anything out the fridge when Rick wasn't around to say what he shouldn't eat, especially not since the incident in Ohio.

He felt the grip on his forearm leave as he was left in the middle of the cramped room whilst Rick shoved a small device into his hands before he was flitting around the room, shoving their few possessions and his scrap parts to the sides of the room. Stan looked down at the small device in his hands. It looked like one of those new barcode readers that were starting to crop up in large stores but someone had stuck a green misshapen plasma globe and a tiny red strip of acrylic on it. It looked like some sci-fi kids toy; then again he'd teased Rick about wielding a gun that had looked like Marvin the Martian's gun then had to witness it turn an unfortunate goon into charred remains hours later. Unable to suppress the shudder that crept up his spine at the memory he put the device in his hands down on the a old vegetable crate they used as a coffee table with all the care of someone carrying a bomb. “That better be an excitement shudder over there and not you getting cold feet about this. I've had this concept worked over on paper for years, it's going to work. We just need to put in the dimentions equivalent of a post code into it and boom baby we're the fuck out of this shitty planet."

Though his heart ached for the adventure of alien treasure hunting, he couldn't help but hesitate at the idea that he would never return to Earth, that he would never be able to earn enough money to get his family's forgiveness or even if he did he'd be lost on some other planet for the rest of his days. Even Rick who claimed to not care for his parents or any other family had someone he was leaving behind. Someone that was deeply important to him that he didn't even need to say it. Yet here he was, wanting to go off on an space age adventure. That's if it even worked at all and it doesn't just kill them both. "This is going to work right, and we can still come bac-"

"Jeez Lee you sound pathetic just grow a pair and go to space with me. Get some hot alien action at an alien bar with alien drinks with n-not a single human to bust our balls. How are you even considering saying no to this?" As Rick spoke in his mocking tone, he'd picked up the device and pointed it at the floor. After turning the only visible button, he presses it down and a green oval projected itself on the floor. Though he couldn't see through it, different shades of green swirled inside the opening of the portal like shaken up lava lamp. Any argument he had died before it had left his lips as he stared at the hypnotising whirlpool of green.

 

"Holy Moses."

 

 "So are you in on this or are you going to pussy out?"

 

"I'm not a coward. Just count me in already."

 

Rick slid behind him, his arms circling around his middle making him hum at the contact. He hadn't even realised he'd bristled at the insult until he relaxed and leaned back into the warmth and solidity of the taller man's chest. Grinning and craning his head to the side to exposed his neck expectantly for attention. This heart throbbed in his chest so hard it hurt, though that was more likely the effects of his caffeine overdose than affection, or at least he hoped so cause affection shouldn't feel like he was going to have a heartattack. The portal only nagging at the back of his mind as he awaited lips to be pressed against his skin as encouragement and approval to jump into that portal with the scientist. Something to will away the thoughts of possibly leaving everything behind. Rick's warm breath against his skin made his breathing hitch in anticipation. But no affection came, only the cruel whisper of. "Chickens go first."

 

Then the comfort of thin arms left his middle, returning only to shove hard at the small of his back. Stan stumbled forward, his arms pinwheeling in wide arcs in a last ditch effort to slow his momentum. As his feet no longer fell solidly on the stain ridden carpet and dipped into the nothingness beyond the portal. Time seemed to slow as he tumbled forwards into the portal. His heart lurched with the fear of falling and the unknown. Who knew what lurked beyond the portal and whether or not it would be kind.


End file.
